As information technologies develop, more services are performed through a network. Usually, authenticity of address information provided by a user can be verified to ensure service execution security. For example, during verification of basic information of an account, if address information of the account is false, the account is risky, and a service needs to be performed prudently.
In the existing technology, the address information is usually verified by using a search engine or logistics information.
Verifying the address information by using a search engine is to enter address information to be verified to an existing search engine for searching, and determine whether the address information to be verified exists by using address information recorded in the search engine. Verifying the address information by using the logistics information is to verify the authenticity of the address information to be verified by using existing address information in the recorded logistics information.
However, during verification of the address information by using a search engine, both accuracy and coverage of a verification result are determined based on an amount of address information that has been recorded by a selected search engine. In other words, when a large amount of address information is recorded by the selected search engine and the address information covers a wide geographical range, the accuracy and the coverage of the verification result may be relatively high. However, the search engine usually accurately records address information in a prosperous region, but inaccurately records address information in a remote region. Consequently, the accuracy of verifying the address information based on the search engine is unstable and low.
In the method for verifying the address information by using the logistics information, it is difficult to obtain the logistics information because the logistics information is usually strictly protected in the logistics industry to ensure privacy of a user who uses a logistics service. In addition, accuracy and authenticity of the logistics information do not always need to be verified, for example, a user name “Sun Wukong” or an address “East gate of a certain community in a certain district of a certain city”. Although the described logistics information is untrue and inaccurate, the logistics service is not affected. However, the logistics information cannot be used to verify the address information to be verified. Consequently, it is difficult to ensure the accuracy and the coverage of verifying the address information to be verified by using the logistics information.
Further, although the user provides real address information, it is difficult to determine whether the address is a working address or a living address of the user. In other words, the address information is real, but is not an address of the user. For example, user a uses home address c of user b as his home address, and home address c of user b really exists. Therefore, in the existing technology, only home address c can be identified to be real, but whether home address c belongs to user a cannot be determined. For user a, home address c is false address information. However, it is still difficult to identify such false address information in the existing technology, and consequently accuracy of risk control based on the address information is reduced.
It can be seen that, because of the described disadvantages in the existing technology, accuracy of identifying false address information is low.